An internal combustion engine of said type is known from DE 10 2011 108 790 A1, WO 2014/019684 A1 and WO 2014/019683 A1. In the case of the internal combustion engine as per DE 10 2011 108 790 A1, the settable variable compression ratio is controlled by way of the opening-up of a first and of a second hydraulic line. The opening-up of the first hydraulic line releases a blockage of a movement of the adjustment mechanism to a first position of the adjustment mechanism, which first position corresponds to the first compression ratio of the internal combustion engine. The shutting-off and opening-up of the respective hydraulic lines is realized, according to DE 10 2011 108 790 A1, by way of a slide valve. To avoid excessive leakage losses between the hydraulic lines and the slide valve, the recesses for the slide valve within the connecting rod are manufactured in highly precise fashion. Such demands on manufacturing precision necessitate a relatively complex production method for the connecting rod.